


Close

by sirnoah



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece - Freeform, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnoah/pseuds/sirnoah
Summary: Zoro and Sanji wait for marines to pass overhead and deal with being a little too close for comfort. One-shot





	

The smell of sweat, blood and gunpowder filled the air around them. They panted for breath against the hard metal wall. A small room giving them a tight squeeze between life and death. The sounds of hundreds of boots thudding above them echoed off the walls and thumped in their ears. If one single marine decided to have a brain about them and stumbled upon the hidden door, both men would be dead, or at least in for one hell of a fight.

This was neither the time nor the place for a hard-on. Sanji breathed in trying to contain is hormones from raging out. Zoro was so close. The cook's chest was pressed to the hard wall, his thin wiry back squeezed against Zoro's chest. He could feel his breathing dragging hard in the confined space. There was hot blood leaking down his left arm where a bullet had grazed.

The heat was getting unbearable, not to mention it was going straight to his groin having Sanji so close to him in such small proximity. Sanji shivered as Zoro unintentionally breathed in his ear from behind him. He could feel the swordsman smirk at his reaction and desperately wanted to kick it off his face.  
Zoro couldn't help his desire as Sanji shivered against him and blonde hair brushed against his face. The exhilaration of escaping certain death left him aching with lust and obsession. Zoro dragged his own panting breath against Sanji's tawny shoulder once again drawing a shiver from the thin frame pressed against him. "Oi, cook” .

" Shh! They'll hear us. "Sanji panted trying to distance himself by pressing against the wall, but only managed to shift more into the swordsman. Zoro caught his breath, and he dug that noticeable erection into his partner's backside.

"Nh. Zoro. Knock it off. "

Arms already looped against Sanji's waist, he began sliding a hand downward. Zoro gave a smug grin not surprised that Sanji was obviously as aroused as he was.  
More stomping above them. Shouting. Cursing. Zoro was starting to really not care. They weren't going to find them down here. Hips bucked forward against his partner’s ass.

" Nh.. " He could feel Sanji shivering. Maybe it was to the way Zoro was touching him, or the whole situation made him feel the same. Either way, he wouldn't fight it too much.

Zoro’s hands were already undoing his belt. He growled low in his throat, latching onto that tawny neck. He bit down receiving a low moan for his efforts. "Tell me you want it.”

“Fuck you.” Sanji wasn’t giving in that easy.

Strong hands reached inside the other's pants, gripping hard to Sanji's cock, quick strokes causing the other to gasp loudly. Sanji pressed his face into the wall with a groan. As soon as the hands started they stopped. Sanji cursed. He should have known the bastard wasn’t going to make things easy.

“Say you want it cook.”

Hot breathe wondered up and down his neck leaving nips and bites along the way teasing Sanji into submission. He didn’t want to give in, they shouldn’t even be thinking of such things with marines right above.

Zoro ground his hips forward and grazed his teeth against Sanji’s ear.

Fuck it.

"I-I want it." Sanji gasped leaning back into the swordsman.

Zoro hissed his approval, snapping a hand around to undo his own pants and freeing that aching arousal that had been plaguing him since they'd ducked down there.  
Pressing Sanji harder into the wall, the swordsman sucked hard on his neck, growling low into the other's ear. Zoro reached his hand in front of Sanji pressing fingers into that warm mouth. Demanding them slicken.

The warm drag of tongue over his fingers only excited Zoro ever more. Cock already rubbing between his partner's tawny backside. The motion caused Sanji to press back, Oh he wanted it. They both wanted it. It was too dangerous to not thrill them.

Those slicken fingers were stolen back and immediately pressed inside the cook, making Sanji groan and wither on the wall, Zoro’s other hand was spat into and he slicked up his own cock. Just a run over with his hand. Just enough lubrication so that it wouldn't hurt. But pain wouldn't be an issue at this moment. "Hurry." Sanji growled back at him, legs spreading against the wall. Zoro grinned at Sanji’s impatience.

He wasted no time thrusting inside, hard deep and without any mercy. All the way to the hilt in one brutal strike, one hand slapping over Sanji's mouth to muffle the cry he let out.

“Fuck Zoro!”

Zoro gave an apologetic to kiss to his shoulder before thrusting back. Hands were wrapped around Sanji's thin chest, and hips began a brutal movement, hard deep stabs upward into that tight warmth. He stifled a moan against Sanji's shoulder. Moving fast and urgent. Each thrust complete from tip to hilt in dangerous motions.  
Sanji leaned into his arm covering his mouth to muffle the cries of pleasure that escaped him. Curling down around his own cock, no time to drag it out, hand pumped at almost a brutal rate.

Zoro’s pace picked up and Sanji could feel the high moans escaping his lips. Oh god, someone was going to hear them.

Zoro grounded Sanji into the wall, eyes screwed shut as he snarled and bucked up into his partner, hips moving at an unnatural uneven rate. He was getting close. Reaching in front of him he pushed Sanji’s hand away and replaced it with his own, matching the pace of his thrusts.

Sanji went over first, biting his arm so hard that blood ran down his wrist, he came with a hard gasp and sprawled against the wall. Zoro quickly followed, unable to comply with the vicious tightening, he gave another hard thrust and spilled himself deep inside the other man.  
Still pressing the other to the wall, Zoro hissed his satisfaction and slid out, panting hard. Mouth still latched to the clothed shoulder off his partner. The sound of boots above had lessened. .

No time to savor it. What little clothing that had been interrupted was buttoned. Zoro pulled Sanji into a rough kiss before both headed out the trap door and back into the marine base.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote and posted years ago, but took down. I wanted to repost this as I'm trying to get back into my writing habits.


End file.
